Conventional cooling water systems for turbine components employ digital controls which place the cooling system in one of two modes: on or off. These cooling water systems may not consider ambient temperature gradients (aside from a lower limit), or temperatures of components being cooled. Additionally, these systems are designed for continuous, maximum operation of the cooling system. When the ambient temperature reaches or approaches the lower limit, these conventional systems continue to run. These processes and controls can be inefficient and costly.